La diferencia entre una A y una O
by Freyja af-Folkvangr
Summary: A veces, olvidar diferenciar entre una cosa o la otra trae problemas. Pero ser ambiguo, los trae más. {Para la semana de la diversidad sexual del foro Proyecto 1-8} ¡Para Elenear!


**Disclaimer: Digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

 **Este fic participa en la actividad "Semana de la diversidad sexual II" del foro Proyecto 1-8.**

 **Combinación 6. Ken x Takeru. Citas por internet.**

 **¡Regalo para mi esposa hermosa amorosa preciosa Elenear! Gracias por apoyarme siempre, en todo, en la vida y la no-vida. Por seguir ahí después de un año. ¡Te adoro!**

* * *

 **La diferencia entre una A y una O**.

Ken siempre había hecho la vista gorda a todo lo que era conocer personas por internet, siempre le había parecido una forma muy poco real para conocer gente. Sabía que había muchos usuarios que se escondían tras fachadas falsas, tras fotografías que no existían y personalidades que inventaban en esos momentos, eran muy pocos los que se mostraban tal cual eran.

Pero, a pesar de todas las convicciones que arraigaba sobre aquello, se había dejado llevar por sus amigos y había caído en aquel juego de los chats y de conocer gente que quizás nunca vería en la vida real.

Ya habían pasado dos días desde que había caído y había entrado. Aquella página era diferente a muchas otras a las que había conocido, no era una página para conocer personas como tal, pero sí daba en parte esa facilidad. Estaba destinada, principalmente, en que diversos autores pudieran subir sus historias originales y los usuarios, pertenecientes a la página, pudieran comentar y hasta hablar por chat con ellos.

Miyako, prácticamente le había gritado tres días seguidos que debía unirse, que a él le gustaba leer y que era una página perfecta para aquello. Hikari le había dicho, riendo, que no se dejara agobiar por la chica de anteojos, pero, que ella había entrado a mirar y le habían encantado algunas historias que había encontrado.

Desarmado y curioso terminó accediendo, y luego de crearse una cuenta, comenzó a navegar por la interface.

La primera vez, había leído 3 historias cortas, pero ninguna le ofreció más allá que letras vanas. No fue más que leer párrafos muertos que no le dieron alas.

El segundo día fue más interesante, encontró una historia un poco más larga que si bien tenía una buena trama, su ortografía dejaba mucho que desear y eso le terminó espantando, sin dejarle leer el final.

Pero, fue el tercer día el que sintió que encontró lo que buscaba. Yendo y viniendo entre los usuarios, le encontró.

En los favoritos de un usuario encontró diferentes historias cortas de un usuario, y al entrar descubrió que tenía muchísimos seguidores y comentarios en su perfil. Revisó a simple vista los títulos de parte de sus escritos, y algo en él pareció detonar.

Decidió leer una por convicción y terminó cayendo rendido ante las palabras que se habían trazado. Cada historia le erizó el vello de los brazos y le llenó de pensamientos la cabeza.

Y era muy consciente aquella noche, cuando encontrándose atiborrado de ideas y teorías de las historias que se encontraba leyendo, decidió escribirle. Sin pensarlo ni premeditarlo le escribió, decidió que aquella autora tenía que saber todas las cosas que le producía con simples palabras y párrafos cargados.

 _Hope._

Ese era el nombre de su, ahora, autora favorita, y no sentía vergüenza de contarlo.

.

.

Un día decidió escribir y no pudo parar.

Con la computadora en el regazo, la estufa eléctrica prendida y un café en la mesilla a un lado, se había lanzado a escribir una historia que le rondaba la cabeza hace días, y tras esa, le siguieron varias más.

Un día encontró una página dónde podía subir aquellas creaciones que modelaba con sus dedos.

Fue subiendo una tras otras sin importarle nada más que saber que estaban ahí. Un día un usuario le comentó una de sus historias, y luego de aquello, llegaron miles más.

Le apremiaban y celebraban sus creaciones, le hablaban para preguntarle de dónde sacaba esas ideas o cómo lograba escribir todo eso. Cada día tenía más y más personas comentándole, hablándole por privado y dándole a favoritos a sus historias. Y eso solo había logrado que la emoción y satisfacción que sentía por escribir crecieran, llevándolo a seguir subiendo relatos a aquella página.

—¿Takeru?

Sintió golpes en la puerta, guardó el archivo rápidamente y se levantó del asiento que tenía para su escritorio. Abrió la puerta, y al otro lado, su madre le miraba con una sonrisa en la boca.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Tengo una cena de la oficina, ¿estarás bien?

El chico asintió y le regaló una sonrisa, a sus 17 años muchas cosas ya no le molestaban como antes, una de esas situaciones era estar solo en casa.

—Tranquila, todo bien.

La mujer asintió y luego de pasar su mano suavemente sobre su cabeza, se despidió y se fue.

El rubio se volvió hasta su posición antigua, sentándose sobre la cómoda silla que había comprado para su escritorio. Volvió a mirar su computadora, con todas las páginas abiertas y archivos llenos de palabras que rebosaban vida.

Un sonido distintivo le llamó la atención, buscó la pestaña en su navegador y entró a la página donde colgaba sus escritos. Ahí, un anuncio se asomaba sobre el pequeño sobre que denotaba la mensajería de la página web, fue hasta ahí con el puntero y apretó para poder leer el nuevo mensaje.

Sus ojos se maravillaron.

En todo el tiempo que llevaba en aquella página recibió muchos mensajes, de muchos seguidores, todos alabando su forma de escribir y pidiéndole más, pero esta era la primera vez que le llegaba un mensaje con algunas correcciones en su manera de escribir y que además le aseguraba que no había podido detenerse a leerlo.

Una usuaria que se apodaba _Kindness_

Decidió responderle, demostrarle la diferencia que marcó su mensaje con respecto a todo lo que había leído jamás.

.

.

 **Kindness:** ¿Piensas seguir actualizando "Crisantemos"?

 **Hope:** Estoy trabajando en la continuación, pero hay muchas cosas que no me gustan.

 **Hope:** Creo que no he sabido bien como terminar de evolucionar a los personajes y eso me tiene estancado.

 **Hope:** Y ni siquiera sé porque te lo estoy diciendo, debería dejar de molestarte.

 **Kindness** : No, no me molestas. Estaba pensando alguna forma de poder ayudarte…

 **Kindness:** ¿Tienes algo pensado?

 **Hope:** Un par de cosas, pero no creo que sean suficiente para poder llevarme a escribir. Tengo un pequeño bloqueo.

 **Kindness:** Prueba haciendo cosas que te despejen, leí que eso servía en estos casos. Podrías beber café, ir a dar un paseo, darte un baño, leer algo o ver un poco de televisión.

 **Hope:** Es una buena idea. Gracias.

.

.

 **Hope:** ¿Qué haces?

 **Kindness:** Estaba mirando un documental sobre el espacio. Es muy interesante.

 **Hope:** Creo que no me llaman mucho ese tipo de temáticas…

 **Kindness:** Claro, ¿qué te gusta?

 **Hope:** Los libro por sobre las películas, pero estas sobre los documentales.

 **Kindness:** Jajaja, no sé cómo no lo imagine.

 **Hope:** ¡Cuidado con el sarcasmo!

 **Kindness:** Vale, vale.

 **Kindness:** ¿Alguna película que recomendarme?

 **Hope:** Podrías ver alguna de época, tienen muy linda escenografía y estética.

 **Kindness:** Voy a creerte, a ver si me gustan.

 **Hope:** Va a gustarte.

.

.

 **Kindness:** ¿Y de dónde eres?

 **Hope:** Vivo en Odaiba, ¿y tú?

 **Kindness:** En Tamachi.

 **Hope:** Oh, vivimos cerca.

 **Kindness:** Que interesante, ¿no?

 **Hope:** Si…

 **Hope:** Quizás algún día nos podamos ver.

 **Hope:** Ya llevamos casi 2 meses hablando. ¿No te parece?

 **Kindness** : Tienes razón. Podríamos hacerlo un día.

.

.

Takeru sonrió. Miró el reloj que tenía sobre el escritorio y notó que este marcaba las 04:21 de la madrugada, se desperezó y estiró sus brazos con cansancio. Había estado toda la noche escribiendo, terminando uno de los capítulos más largos que había hecho en la última historia en la que trabajaba, pero como pocas veces le ocurría, estaba completamente satisfecho con todo lo que había plasmado.

15.000 y un poco más. Esas habían sido las palabras que había escrito, simplemente había dejado correr su imaginación y sus dedos habían comenzado a darle forma por él, al final de todo había logrado mucho más de lo que se había propuesto en un comienzo.

Y todo gracias a aquella persona que conoció gracias a sus mismos escritos.

Le había dado ideas y tips, le había enseñado muchas cosas que podía hacer ante casos de bloqueo y formas de encontrar inspiración cuando todo se veía turbio.

Día a día no podían faltar sus conversaciones, saber que cuando volviera a casa cada tarde podrían intercambiar palabras, lo hacía ponerse ansioso. Esperaba, casi impacientemente, la hora pactada para poder volver a encontrarle en la web y hablar sobre sus días, sobre sus vidas, sobre sus sueños.

Sentía que había días donde las horas pasaban rápido y otros donde todo era muy lento, tanto que los minutos parecían y el reloj no parecía avanzar.

Revisó la página antes de apagar la computadora e irse a dormir, tenía un mensaje y su sonrisa se ensanchó cuando vio de quién era.

Aun no sabía el nombre o la edad de aquella persona con la que hablaba, aún no podía ponerle rostro a la silueta que se demarcaba en su mente, pero solo había algo que sabía con toda certeza, y era que luego de tantos días de hablar, ya no había momento donde no sintiera como su estómago se revolvía cada vez que le veía conectado o como su corazón latía cuando le saludaba.

Algo dentro de él se había perdido el día que le había conocido, y solo quería encontrarlo.

 **Kindness:** ¿Sigues ahí?

 **Kindness:** Veo que no, en ese caso, que descanses.

Miró la pantalla y notó que el primer mensaje había sido hace unos 30 minutos, pero el último hace no más de 2.

Apretó sus dedos contra las teclas y escribió.

 **Hope:** Estaba terminando de escribir el siguiente capítulo. Vencí mi bloqueo, gracias a ti y tus tips. La verdad, escribí mucho más que nunca y me siento estupendamente, ya mañana voy a revisarlo y lo subiré. Ansío mucho que lo leas y me digas que te parece, sabes que tu opinión es importante para mí. Espero que descanses mucho y mañana hablamos, ya sabes. Estaré deseando que sea la hora, como cada día.

Cuando terminó de escribir, decidió apagar la computadora e irse a dormir. No podía seguir mirando si le respondía o no, sentía que la cabeza le explotaría.

Se alejó del escritorio, apagó la luz y se metió en la cama, se arropó hasta el mentón y miró la oscuridad de su habitación, hundiéndose en ella.

Nunca había pensado en conocer a alguien por alguna interface web, ni pensar en hacerse cercano y mucho menos en desarrollar algún sentimiento fuera del desconocimiento. Pero ahí estaba, deseando a escondidas poder tenerle frente a él, poder abrazarle, poder escuchar su voz y poder verle a los ojos, saber cómo es, encontrarle en la calle, buscarle con los ojos.

Saber que estaba para él.

.

.

¿Quién era esa persona al otro lado de la computadora? ¿Con quién hablaba día a día, noche a noche? ¿Sobre quién sentía miedos y ansías al pensar en conocerle? ¿Quién era ese ser que le estaba poniendo el mundo de cabeza?

¿A quién estaba deseando cada noche?

Cada día, sin falta, le escribía. Necesitaba saber de su vida, de sus pensamientos, de sus sensaciones.

Cada hora en su mente se recreaban sus últimas conversaciones, las sensaciones que le recorrían el cuerpo cada vez que le leía y el anhelo intenso por conocerle. Era como un tornado, que no paraba de dar vueltas sobre él.

Algo había cambiado el día que decidió escribirle, como si encontrara otro mundo, esperanza donde pensaba que no había, algo que llenara su oscuro ser. No eran solo sus historias, no eran solo todas las palabras que formaban esas maravillosas frases, era esa persona.

Esa persona era la que le había cambiado, le había llenado de muchas formas y al mismo tiempo le había vaciado de muchas otras. Para él era un mundo nuevo, desconocido y terrorífico por partes iguales.

La noche había avanzado sobre él, llevaba horas dándole vueltas a si escribirle o no, pero cuando decidió que simplemente le daría las buenas noches, a los minutos obtuvo una respuesta aún más larga. Y el hecho de saber que le era importante, que su opinión le era importante, y que además deseaba hablar con él, quizás tanto como él lo hacía cada día, le llevó a sentir algo que nunca antes sintió.

Como una explosión, una avalancha, un terremoto.

Fue esa la razón la que lo llevó a escribir, a decirle algo que necesitaba hacer quizás desde el segundo día que hablaron.

 **Kindness** : ¿Podríamos vernos? Quiero conocerte.

Dejó la pregunta boteando y decidió cerrar la computadora antes de arrepentirse.

Hope era una de las personas a las que realmente deseaba conocer, una persona a la que sentía que ya conocía pero que si no la tenía frente a él no sería lo mismo. Necesitaba conocer el color de su cabello, el color de sus ojos, el sonido de su voz.

Necesitaba saber quién era, y tenerle frente a él.

Y saber si todo lo que sentía cuando hablaban era real o producto de lo que las palabras podían crear.

.

.

 **Hope** : Podríamos…

 **Hope:** Deberíamos.

.

.

 **Kindness:** ¿Tienes libre el sábado?

 **Kindness:** Podría ir a Odaiba, igual quería pasar a la biblioteca.

.

.

 **Hope:** Te esperare fuera del tren.

 **Hope** : ¿4 de la tarde? ¿está bien?

.

.

 **Kindness:** Me parece perfecto.

 **Kindness:** Te espero en la puerta.

.

.

 **Hope:** ¿Mañana?

 **Hope:** Hoy escribiré para ti.

.

.

 **Kindness:** Encontré una idea perfecta para que sigas una de tus historias.

 **Kindness:** Nos vemos mañana.

.

.

 **Hope:** Voy con una chaqueta verde, me encontrarás rápido. Estaré a un lado del cartel de entrada.

 **Hope:** Nos vemos en unas horas.

.

.

 **Kindness:** Voy de negro. Te buscaré.

 **Kindness:** Nos vemos.

.

.

Estaba ansioso y no podía negarlo. Sentía como su estómago se revolvía y como el paso de los minutos hacia que cada sensación se volviera aún más profunda.

Veía ir y venir diferentes trenes, pero ninguno era el que esperaba. Había llegado 30 minutos antes de la hora pactada, sin premeditarlo, pero había tenido que salir de su casa antes, empujado por la ansiedad que le estaba provocando toda la situación.

Miraba el reloj de la estación cada tantos segundos, sentía el pesar de las manecillas moviéndose lentamente. Sentía como las personas le miraban al pasar, como le empujaban suavemente cuando llegaban olas de pasajeros y circulaban por su lado.

Se sentía como alguien ajeno a todo lo que ocurría a su rededor, no esperaba un tren, no esperaba que pasara la hora, esperaba una persona, de la que estaba seguro, cambiaría su vida.

De repente, quedando solo 4 minutos para la hora pactada, empezó a sentir el peso de la ansiedad, de sus decisiones, de la curiosidad, del temor y de la expectación. Todo le cayó como un balde de agua fría sobre sí, abriéndole los ojos, demostrándole lo peligroso y alocado de lo que estaba haciendo.

Había conocido a una persona por la web, habían hablado poco más de 2 meses, habían generado lazos, habían generado sentimientos más allá del desconocimiento. Se habían vuelto cercanos y se habían abierto ante otra persona que no conocían del todo, del cual no tenían información física.

De la cual sentían conocer casi todo.

Takeru suspiró, sentía como las piernas le temblaban y el estómago se le apretaba cada segundo más.

Volvió a subir los ojos hasta el enorme reloj de la estación, el minutero había terminado su recorrido y se encontraba sobre el número 12. Eran las 4:00 en punto, ni un minuto más, ni un minuto menos.

Apretó sus manos, una contra la otra, y dejó sus ojos viajar por el andén. Miró los trenes que venían llegando y uno con un simple cartel, con simples letras, le hizo dar vuelta su mundo en 360°.

— _Tren proveniente de Tamachi, arribando a andén 5._

La voz de la comunicadora del lugar le hizo temblar, sintió como sus músculos se tensaron en ese momento. El suelo paso a ser parte de lo más importante que había en ese lugar.

Sintió pasos y gente que pasaba a su rededor, voces y risas, un mundo que parecía atormentarlo.

De repente unos pasos se detuvieron cerca de él, unos zapatos negros brillantes quedaron a su vista. Levantó la cabeza y le vio.

Frente a él había un chico, de cabello azul marino y liso, de tez blanca y ojos color amatista. Brillantes y profundos. Su ropa era completamente negra. Le quedó mirando unos segundos sin decir nada, y de repente cayó en la verdad.

Kindness le había dicho que iría de negro, y frente a él había un chico vestido así.

Sintió como su estómago se revolvía, como el aire se iba de sus pulmones.

Aquella persona con la que habló por tanto tiempo, a quién sintió de una forma mucha más profunda que otras, era un chico. Y estaba frente a él.

.

.

Ken se quedó estático.

Bajando del tren buscó aquel manchón verde a un lado del letrero, de la misma forma que le había dicho.

Se acercó empujado por algo más que su propia convicción, por algo más fuerte que él mismo. Y le vio desde lejos, aquella mancha verde que estaba buscando, como la luz de un faro que le mostraba a qué buen puerto llegar.

Conforme se fue acercando algo dentro de él cambió. Pudo ver su cabello rubio florecer y brillar, un halo amarillo que le llamaba la atención, una tez limpia y más morena que la suya, y unos ojos celestes como el cielo.

Pero fue cuando pudo distinguir eso último que se dio cuenta de su error.

Desde el día que le escribió siempre pensó que la persona con la que se escribía era una chica, nunca sospechó que pudiera ser chico o que pudiera estuviera equivocado, a pesar que nunca se llamó o se refirió a él mismo como una chica.

Sintió como algo extraño subía por su garganta, como si la confusión tomara todo su cuerpo.

—Hola.

Le saludó, le miró otra vez y lo supo. La persona frente a él si era con quien llevaba hablando tanto tiempo, sus ojos le transmitían ese mundo que había escrito, todo lo que había soñado con sus palabras.

Pero al mismo tiempo, su mente le decía que era una mentira, que todo estaba mal.

Porque él no podía sentir tantas cosas por un desconocido, por una persona que era de su mismo sexo.

—Esto es un error.

Las palabras salieron por su boca sin pensarlo, sin aguantarlas. Su cuerpo solo giró, y sus pasos lo llevaron de vuelta hasta la estación, a buscar un tren, a volver a su lugar.

Le vio desde lo lejos, como se quedó detenido en el mismo lugar donde le conoció, como miraba el suelo y luego el cielo, como parecía tener una intermitencia y una confusión en su cabeza. Le veía alejado, diferente, como si hubiera perdido el brillo y el color. A la lejanía parecía algo haber cambiado.

Y en él, también algo había cambiado.

.

.

Las semanas pasaron y evitó entrar a la página, evitó volver a leerle, evitó volver a buscarle.

Pero un día, bajando todas sus defensas, entró y miró.

Había una actualización, una historia nueva, un solo capítulo.

"Amatista"

Lo abrió, sintiendo como el corazón saltaba hasta su boca.

" _Desearía recordar tu nombre, pero ni ese privilegio me regalaste. Bañarme en tus ojos. Beber de tu sonrisa. Buscarte algunas noches._

 _Nunca sabré a ciencia cierta quién eres. Dónde vas o qué buscas._

 _Me quedo con la alegría de saber quién fuiste este lapso de tiempo, de tener tu atención y sus preguntas. De reconocer tus letras y tus miedos. De poder haber sido útil en tu camino por la verdad._

 _No me voy a quedar con la desolación de lo que no pudo ser. voy a quedarme con el dulzor de lo que tuve y apreciaré._

 _Quizás nos confundimos, quizás hubo algo que nunca nos dijimos. La diferencia entre una A y una O._

 _¿Quién lo diría? ¿Quién lo soñaría así?_

 _Algún día voy a borrarte, sacudiré tu polvo de mis muebles. Hoy por hoy, voy a quedarme con esa luz. Con esa bondad que siempre me mostraste._

 _Sé que algún día vas a leerlo, vas a preguntártelo, y sabrás que te hablo a ti._

 _Hoy aprendí a perder, a entender que nunca seré quien obtenga todas las victorias, que la vida es hacer y deshacer._

 _Pero a ti no te deshago._

 _Un día volveré a hundirme en lo que sé, en lo que creo, en lo que vi y deseo. Algún día volveré._

 _Gracias por todo. Por dármelo todo."_

.

.

Abrió la página una vez más, como cada día. Con la siempre vaga esperanza de que algo hubiera cambiado, algo diferente a lo que ya lo había hecho.

Y lo vio.

 **Kindness** : Ken. Mi nombre es Ken.

* * *

 _Si quedó horrible no me golpeen, :c_


End file.
